Crush
by Green1
Summary: Yuuram. The royal couple spend some much needed time alone after a long day.


author: FurryGreen

rating: Adult (semi-adult sex scenes)

disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh. There's that. I always give a blanket warning that most, if not all, of my characters are OOC. Don't say I didn't warn you. And, yes yes, I know my writing has all the gusto of a fifth grader. I'm just a hack.

CRUSH

Yuuri Shibuya entered his bedroom with a soft sigh of thanks. He'd survived yet another tense day of negotiations. Several of the head families were up in arms with each other and various pheasant bands who were demanding more food for the coming winter. It never failed to surprise him how the rich and power got so up in arms when the poor needed something of theirs, even if they themselves didn't need or even want it.

Tonight had been the worst. As the talks winded down, it had been generally demanded that one of the last evenings should be a party. The castle had scrambled to put on the an affair at such short notice and he'd thought Gunter would hang himself before it all came to an end.

That night was tonight and, while he'd gotten one dance in with his Wife, they'd been separated the rest of the right, only stealing suggestive glances at each other when their eyes happened to meet. Wolfram had worn a beautifully embroidered tunic that clung to his chest and flared about his hips. Yuuri decided he loved that shirt because it showed his ass off perfectly.

Yuuri wasn't ashamed that he'd been jealous of all the attention Wolfram got. He'd been beautiful and deserved the attention, truth be told. He didn't have to like that, though. His only comfort came from that fact that he knew Wolfram hated it as well.

Yuuri's gaze swept the room and found no Wolfram. He'd left the party early, left Yuuri to fend for himself feigning a headache. Yuuri had half expected to find Wolfram dressed in some nightie, waiting for him to follow. 'Of all the night's to be late,' his tired mind quipped.

He pushed the thought away as he crossed the room to the crystal decanter. He poured himself a generous glass of the amber liquor before sinking down into a chair by the fire.

He swirled the liquid in the glass, bringing it up to his nose. He inhaled the heading aroma before taking a sip. It went down smooth and warmed him on the way down. He definitely wasn't a drinker by any standards, but he needed one tonight. The decanter and glasses had been a present from Wolfram, given to him on his twentieth birthday. He groaned and pressed the glass against his temples. His twentieth birthday had been his initiation into alcohol and sex.

Yuuri took another sip, starting down into the glass. His mind tried to puzzle out where his Wife could've possibly gone off to. How could he have disappeared on their --

Wolfram appeared at that moment, wearing a thick bathrobe and wet hair. He flashed a grin at Yuuri in greeting as he swept over to the doors and opening them. "It's hot in here," he said.

He paused, seeming to bask in the night air, before turning to face Yuuri. His grin had turned decidedly more sexy as his hands toyed with the ties of his robe. It fell to the ground as he walked over to Yuuri, revealing his rather simple pajama two piece: the shirt was thin, made for the summer, with the sleeves peaking just over the shoulders, and the short shorts, with a generous slit up both sides on the outer tights. The style had been the newest addition to his wardrobe and Yuuri heartily approved. He looked damned sexy in them. Of course, Yuuri thought he looked damned sexy in anything.

Wolfram held out a hand to Yuuri, who took it and brushed his lips over the knuckles. He gently tugged him into his lap, forcing him to saddle him. Wolfram groaned softly and pressed his erection into Yuuri's belly.

"You took a bath without me," Yuuri said, his voice light and chiding.

Wolfram's eyes danced. "We have to be up early tomorrow... Well, today."

Yuuri laughed. "Are you saying I wouldn't've let you any peace in the baths? Or after we finally stumbled to bed?" That would probably be exactly what happened. It had been several days since they last considered having sex. The days were just been much to hectic and he was running painfully low on Wolfram to be trusted not to touch him.

Wolfram's low laugh rang in his eyes. It went straight to the pressure in his crotch. One of his hands traveled down to settle possessively on his ass while the other hooked around Wolfram's neck to pull him down for a kiss.

At the last moment, Wolfram turned his head, making him kiss the corner of his mouth. He turned his head away and pulled off one of his socks with excruciating slowness, all the while pressing in Yuuri. "You were staring at my ass all night," Wolfram said, conversationally, pulling off the other sock.

"I love your ass," Yuuri said, squeezing it. "You have a great ass."

Wolfram tried to frown, but Yuuri could tell he was pleased by this. It would surprise one and all to know that Wolfram was very insecure about his body and what sex appeal he might hold to his husband. Yuuri understood this. The latter, well, that hadn't been helped by their six year engagement. And the former? The best Yuuri could understand was that Wolfram had been born into something like a protective bubble. With a Maoh for a Mother, two extremely protective brothers in high places, and his own good looks to count against him, most people just didn't know what to do with him. It didn't matter that everyone told him how gorgeous he was; everyone avoided him and that would be more telling than anything.

Yuuri bit at Wolfram's bottom lip, demanding a kiss. Wolfram complied, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and entangling his hands in his hair. He moaned around Yuuri, thrilling him even more. Yuuri pulled back first, dragging air into his lungs. "I love your mouth too," he said. He kissed a trail down the side of Wolfram's neck, captured by the satin feel of his skin. Wolfram's moan drew him back to where he was. As adventurous as Wolfram was, Yuuri didn't want to have sex here. At least, not tonight.

Wolfram mep'ed as Yuuri drew himself up his feet, carrying him with him. It never failed to surprise him how light his Wife was. Wolfram wrapped his legs tightly around his waist as his arms clung to him. Yuuri let them fall together onto the bed, himself on top of Wolfram. He didn't missed the slight cringe from Wolfram.

He searched his face but found nothing. "What's wrong?"

"You're heavy." Wolfram grimaced, pushing at him, and shifted. At the stare, he sighed and said, "I fell in the bathroom. It's nothing."

At Yuuri's stubborn look, he sighed again, more put on, and wiggled to move out from under him. Yuuri moved off him, noting the look of annoyance with a grin. Wolfram pushed down the hem of his shorts and twisted, giving Yuuri an eyeful of a nasty bruise already turning black.

He drew his breath in horror. "Wolf, why didn't you say anything?" His finger tips lightly traced the edges. "Does it hurt?"

Wolfram frowned at him, embarrassed. "I'm fine," he said, trying to wiggle away but Yuuri held him still.

"Calm down!" Yuuri stared into those huge green eyes, too large for his face. "I love helping you. It makes me feel wonderful when you're happy." He held contact as long as he could before finally turning his full attention to the beast of a welt.

Healing magic wasn't very hard in and of itself, if one used your hands to direct the energy, but it was much harder for Yuuri as he focused his energy out through a kiss. It took more than the knowledge of how to twist and work energy to make it work. Yuuri had found it also took great love and the desire to kiss away any hurt pain. The act was incredibly intimate and seemed to make the air temperature rise by several degrees.

Wolfram bit his lip to keep the moan in. "I love that," his voice was a wistful sigh of pleasure. "I makes me feel like I'm floating in a lake and the sun is warming me from the inside out." A smile touched his lips.

Yuuri grinned as he lifted his head to examine the now faint bruise. He ran his hands over the spot, applying pressure around the edges and working inward. "Does it hurt anymore?"

Wolfram shook his head, muffing up his hair. He was so incredibly beautiful, laying there before him. Yuuri wondered how he got so lucky.

"You're so stubborn sometimes, Wolf," Yuuri teased, kissing the spot again. He grabbed his hips and rubbed his face against Wolfram's erection before shifting up and settling his full weight on him. Wolfram wrapped his legs tightly about him as they kissed.

In a sudden whoop of movement and laughter, Yuuri found himself laying on his back staring at a triumph Wolfram grinning down at him. His shirt was fairly torn open, popping his buttons in an effort to get it off. "So?" Wolfram asked breathlessly.

Yuuri blinked, draw his brain up from the center of his legs. It was hard going. "So what?"

Wolfram pouted at him. "Don't you remember?"

'Ah,' Yuuri thought and kept his face blank. "What?"

Wolfram's face went blank for a moment, computing this, before falling all together. That was replaced just as quickly by anger as he kicked Yuuri off the bed with a growl. "How could you!"

Yuuri stared up at the ceiling and was reminded about all the mornings he'd woken up in this exact position. He almost felt better that the ceiling hadn't changed much in the intervening years. He sat up, rubbing the back of his skull, and rested his chin on the bed. Wolfram was sitting cross legged, with his back turned to him. "Wolf, I'm kidding!"

He climbed onto the bed with great caution, ready to grab on to anything should a foot come flying. "Wolf." He put his hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn. For just a moment, Yuuri caught a glimpse of the pain in Wolfram's eyes before his wife stubbornly looked away.

"Wolf-chan, how could you think I'd forget our anniversary?" he chided in a soft voice. He forced Wolfram's chin up, forced Wolfram to look at him. "I would never forget our fourth anniversary." He let go of Wolfram, aware of those green eyes tracking every movement, still disbelieving.

Yuuri cursed his stupidity. Wolfram had always been that forgotten, unwanted third child. The child that was probably pawned off onto an untold number of relatives because his mother was much too busy, passed around like an old pair of shoes, no one wanting to throw him away but not looking forward to him either. He doubted if any of them ever remembered Wolfram's birthdays, much less anything else. They probably felt it was enough that they took the poor child in. It was understandable that Wolfram would assume Yuuri would forget and he'd be crushed.

He pulled a thin chain from his pants pocket and grabbed Wolfram's wrist. "If all this hadn't happen," he started, referring to the mess with the various noble families, "I would've insisted we took a vacation. But I hope this will be something at least." The bracelet was thin and delicate, made of one large ruby fashioned in the shape of a heart. The links were tiny diamond hearts going around the length of the bracelet. He kissed the ruby heart. "I'm sorry for teasing, Wolf."

Wolfram looked as if he would cry but he fought to smile. Cradling the bracelet to his chest, he said, "I love it."

Yuuri leaned over to kiss his forehead and eyes, before capturing his lips. "I love you, my Wolf."

"I love you too, Yuuri," Wolfram said, still looking at the bracelet.

"Well?"

Wolfram looked up. "Well, what?"

Yuuri looked put off. "For my fourth anniversary I get to be kicked off my bed and accused of forgetting my anniversary. What did you get?"

"Poor baby." Wolfram rolled his eyes, still cradling the bracelet. "You get the best gift of all: me!"

At that Yuuri huffed. "Right. I want something else. That gift tends to give me bruises." He paused, pretending to be in deep thought. "I want a diamond cuff lings. Fork them over."

Wolfram pushed him over and climbed on top, careful to grind their erections together. "Right," he whispered in his ear, licking the outer lobe. "I'll get right on that." He made a move to shift off, but Yuuri's hands held him in place.

"Okay, okay, I think I'll keep you," Yuuri breathed and was teased by Wolfram's laughter.

THE END

Notes: I know! I know! I write horrible sex, even if in small doses. Please don't laugh at me! XD


End file.
